Helios Dragon Slayer Magic
Helios Dragon Slayer Magic '(''Heriosu no Metsuryu Maho), also simply known as '''Solar Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is an advanced caster type magic, lost magic and Dragon Slayer Magic, taught and developed by dragons with the sole purpose of slaying other dragons. Helios Dragon Slayer Magic is one of the more adaptable kinds of slayer magic that there is due to the sheer adaptability that the two elements possesses both in the shape of various "modes" and versatility. Desription Helios Dragon Slayer Magic is a relatively new form of Dragon slayer magic, one which has through the ages known only a single wielder, The Great Dragon Emperor: Jormungandr. Helios Dragon Slayer Magic that consists of the utilization of both Iron and Solar light with the intent to slay dragons. They do this by harnessing the the power of the iron and light which they create, and even from the surrounding area. As one learns this magic, the user will expereince a few notable changes to the body, like stronger jaws along with hardened and corrosive teeth to allow the Dragon Slayer to chew through any kind of metal. A hardened body which can endure far more trauma than a typical body, as well as an incrediable resistance to UV, IR and light in general which borders onto immunity. Helios Dragon Slayer Magic functions a bit different from most forms of slayer magic. Much like how it typically works, the Helios Slayer produces the required magical material from their body, utilizing it as an extension of oneself in order to cause damage. However, much like how many other magics of similar natures work, Helios Slayer Magic can also produce and utilize the element while disconnected from the body, able to utilize the appropriate element from the surrounding or even create it out of thin air. The Iron which is produced by this magic is a "growing" metal, meaning that it is enhanced and empowered along the user, making the iron produced become denser, sharper and sturdier as the mage grows in power and prowess. More than that, it can also grow stronger by the mage's sheer will, becoming more powerful as their passion or will to accomplish whichever grows stronger. Dragon Slayers with this magic are capable of more than simply consuming Iron. With enough discipline and practice, Iron Dragon Slayers can consume various other metals or elements in order to unlock a new mode with brand new effects to the metals than what it previously held. However, this is limited. The mage is restricted to recieving a total of four various modes. While one can still consume a variety of metals, the user will no longer recieve a mode from it, and consumin a metal which the body does not adapt to and creates a mode from can be potentionally toxic to the body if consumed in any considerable amounts. The users of this magic are not simply capable of Iron magic, but also carries a great affinity for Light. More specifically, the light of the sun. With this magic, Jormungandr would be capable of not only consuming metals but also the rays of sunlight in order to rejuvenate himself. More than simply consuming the element, the user can of course utilize it in combat. Out of the two elements, the solar aspect of this magic is by far the most versatile. The Solar element is considered to be the most powerful version of the light elemental slayers. This is due to two reasons. One of which is the abundant IR and UV levels in the sunlight which is produced, additionally, the solar spells are a lot more craving on the magical reserves than almost any other form of slayer magic, which can make it highly taxing on the mage's magic and stamina. However, the benefits of this magic can not be ignored. Similar to Several versions of Wind Dragon Slayer Magics, the Solar element allows the user the capabilities of enhancing the muscular and skeletal frame, essentially empowering the body to greater heights, possesses healing capabilities, allows the user to essentially manipulate the heat of the surroundings and objects, and it can also serve to enhance brain functions. The final state of this magic, the unified elements that form the Helios Dragon Slayer Magic possesses power which surpasses anything and all elements of the known world. The magic suddenly encompasses the elements of Sun and Iron unified with devastating results. With the two elements fused into one, the power is monumentally increased and allows for some interesting effects. The metals becomes far more efficient that it was ever before, as if it is endlessly hardened and tempered by the sanctified light of the sun. Meanwhile, the solar aspect of the magic is consistently exuding hefty amounts of Infra red light, causing considerable burning damage, and with no visible indication of where it is coming from it more often than not leaves the target befuddled of how they can feel this heated sensation. More to be written...Maybe... Spells Iron Spells - Defensive= Iron Dragon's Scales: Iron Dragon's Shield: Bulwark of the Iron Dragon: Iron Dragon's Birdcage: - Supplementary= Iron Dragon's Prison: Iron Dragon's Molten Fist: Iron Dragon's Molten Tail: - Modes= Steel Mode: Tungsten Mode: Uranium mode: - Secret Arts= Iron Dragon's Temple of Misery: Karma Devil: Fiendish Iron Sword: Karma Devil: Iron Spiral: Karma Devil: Black Dread: }} Solar Spells - Defensive= - Supplementary= - Secret Arts= }} Helios Spells - Defensive= - Supplementary= - Secret Arts= }} Trivia * The concept is based upon the ancient belief that the sun was in fact a molten globe of iron rather than gas. * Many thanks to Per for permitting me to make this. * Please take into consideration that most of the boasting feats of this magic are intended for my future story and fits more reasonably in that world. I am in no way attempting to put my magic on the number one pedestal. Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic